The present invention relates to a quadrupole mass spectrometer of the type which is enclosed in a high vacuum receptacle.
In known quadrupole devices, which were developed for residual gas analyses and as disclosed in the periodical VacuumTechnik, Volume 20, 1971, Issue No. 3, pages 65-71, gas to be analyzed diffusely enters into an ionization chamber. However, with corrosive gases which tend to sublimate, this leads to unstable output signals after a short period of operation.